GoGang Junior: The Quest for Manliness
(NOTE: If you are James/LegendKillerProd., DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!) GoGang Junior: The Quest for Manliness is a GoGang Junior movie. It is a blatant ripoff of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Blurb After being called babies by the other kids, Igor, Pingy and TGB1 set out on a dangerous quest to retrieve The Queen of GoAnimate's recently stolen crown. Story One day, Igor, Pingy and TGB1 are playing with toys when Chrome comes in and tells them that they are playing with baby toys, even though they are clearly playing with regular toys. Cody then comes in and makes fun of the three for drinking milk from sipping cups. The rest of the kids arrive and criticize the three for various things. Prompting the three to run out and lock themselves in their room. Meanwhile, Phifedawg is complaining about never being able to succeed in doing bad things, as his plans are always foiled by the kids. Then, Phifedawg decides to pull off the ultimate crime: Stealing the Quen of GoAnimate's Crown! At the royal palace, the Queen and her long-suffering son Daniel are awaiting the arrival of a prisoner. The Queen is unwilling to set the prisoner free, so Daniel does so himself. As the Queen is telling Daniel that he must be a tough ruler when he is King, Phifedawg quite literally swoops in and steals the crown. Meanwhile at a local pizza parlor, Igor, Pingy and TGB1 are still unhappy about the course of events, but their sadness is forgotten when the manager offers them unlimited free pizza for the entire night. The next morning, the three wake up acting extremely drunk from the pizza, but then leave to go home when they realize it's 9:15 in the morning. Back at the house, Chrome and the other kids are visited by the Queen. The Nanny believes that they are only there for an electricity check, but the Queen soon says that they are there because they found a note that Phifedawg left behind saying: "I stole your crown. Signed, TheChromePerson"! Chrome insures that he didn't do anything, but a message that was recorded by Phifedawg plays that states that Chrome sold the crown to a place called Cyclops Square, which is located at the opposite side of the country. The Queen prepares to kill Chrome, but is stopped when Chrome asks her to see if anyone will vouch for him. The Queen asks the other kids and The Nanny if they can come to Chrome's defense, when Igor, Pingy and TGB1 return and begin to vouch for Chrome, but then accuse Chrome of being a terrible person due to the fact they were called babies by him. The Queen tries to kill Chrome again, but is interrupted by Daniel(he was told to stay in the car), who convinces The Queen to give the three kids 7 days to retrieve the crown. The Queen freezes Chrome in place to make sure he won't escape. After The Queen and Daniel leave, TGB1 takes Igor and Pingy to the garage, where his motorized car is. And with that, the trio begins their long journey to Cyclops Square. In the meantime however, Phifedawg opens up a restraunt that sells what are said to be "The Best Burgers In The World" (he stole the recipe from a local GoDonald's). In addition, he gives out free hats with the purchase of every burger. At the outskirts of town, the three kids stop at a gas station to purchase snacks. When they exit, they see that someone has stolen their car. Pingy states that they should not let this setback affect them, the fate of GoCity is in their hands. So the kids leave the gas station cheering random things about hope and persistence. Meanwhile, Phifedawg is alerted by his assistant Mark that Igor, Pingy and TGB1 are on their way to retrieve the crown. But Phifedawg states that he was prepared for that too, as he has hired a hitman named Frank to kill the three. Later, the kids are now tired from chanting, and are almost ready to give up. But, they spot the car parked outside a bar. They are about to leave, but the key is missing. They then go inside the bar, and tussle with the attendees and somehow make it out unscathed. They then continue their journey. Back in GoCity, Oliver decides to go out for a bike ride. On his way, he notices everyone in town is wearing the hats from Phifedawg's restraunt. He then confronts Phifedawg about how he is going to turn him in to The Queen. But just as he is about to do so, Phifedawg reveals the purpose of the hats, they are actually mind controlling hats, and he will put the entire city under his control. Oliver attempts to escape, but is stopped by the hypnotized GoCitizens. Far far away, Igor, Pingy and TGB1 are driving through a graveyard type area. They begin thinking about what Chrome said, and decide they should start acting more like men. Then, Pingy spots an Ice Cream stand. TGB1 gets out of the car to get some, but then Igor notices an unusually large amount of bones and skulls in the surrounding area. When TGB1 is ordering Ice Cream, something begins to happen. The ground begins to shake, and a monster emerges from the ground! TGB1 is picked up and almost eaten by it, but he bites the monsters finger and is dropped into the car. Then a chase ensures. The chase doesn't end until they drive the car off a cliff (they jumped out right before it fell off) and the monster eats the car. The monster is then eaten by a much larger monster. TGB1 is saddened at the loss of his car. But Igor then reminds him that the road has ended and they can't progress. Pingy then sees that the road continues at the other side of the cliff, but they have no way of getting there. TGB1 says they should just give up and turn back, but they are stopped by Daniel, who came to deliver an important message: The town has gone into ruin after Phifedawg hypnotized everyone. The Queen didn't do anything about it because she was preoccupied with trying to get a replacement crown. Daniel also states that if they want to get the crown back, they will just have to believe in themselves. Unfortunately, this does no good as it just leads to the three begining to cry over the fact that they have basically failed their mission. Meanwhile, Frank is making his way to the three kids as he is driving through the graveyard the fake Ice Cream stand was. Back at the cliff, Daniel decides to take matters into his own hands. He tells the three kids that he will simply "turn them into men". He tells the kids to close their eyes, and while they are closed, Daniel places leaves on their heads in order to simulate sideburns. Regaining their courage, Igor, Pingy and TGB1 jump off the cliff, despite their being a staircase right next to them. The three are saved from death when they land on top of a soft bush. Believing that they are invincible, the progress through the valley oblivious to the clear danger around them. They make it out of the valley, and progress though many other places, until they finally make it to a sign that says: Cyclops Square Strait Ahead. They are about to progress further, when Frank appears in front of them. Frank removes the decoy sideburns, and then reveals Phifedawg's scheme, realizing he's said too much, he decides to skip right to the execution. He is thwarted by an oncoming car however. Igor, Pingy and TGB1 are happy at first, but then they realize that the car is actually a kidnapping van, and the three are tied up and thrown inside. The three are terrified and are endlessly screaming, until the driver releases noxious gas into the back of the car, putting the kids to sleep. When the three finally awaken, they realize that they are inside a jail cell. When they look around, they see other people. They attempt to call for help, but then, when they look closer, they realize that they are dead. Suddenly, the same guy who was driving the kidnapping van comes up to their cell. He then straps them to a table, and then turns on a heat-lamp. The three begin to dehydrate, and start ranting about how the journey was pointless, as they are just going to die, and they never made it to Cyclops Square. Suddenly, Pingy spots a sign that says: "Cyclops Square: The Only Prison Where We Kill The Inmates." Then, Igor notices the Crown on a desk. Although they never got the Crown back, they realize they did ok for a group of babies. As the kids die from dehydration, we zoom out to reveal the Present-day versions of the GoGang watching the movie at a theater. Igor, Pingy and TGB1 are saddened at the death of the their characters, but IA tells them to shut up and keep watching, as three lone teardrops left from the three kids cause a short circuit, which sets off a sprinkler system, which rehydrates the kids back to life. They break out from the cell and head for the crown. The kids prepare to take the crown and make a run for it, but they are stopped by the guy who was driving the car. Suddenly, all of the killed immates somehow come back to life and beat up the guy. Which gives Igor, Pingy and TGB1 the perfect opportunity to escape. When they get outside, they realize that they are on the other side of the country, and have no means of getting back home. But then, a truck driver offers them a ride back on his truck. Back in GoCity, Phifedawg goes to the kids house so he can watch Chrome's execution. The Queen is preparing to execute Chrome, but is interrupted by Daniel (he was once again told to wait in the car), who tells the Queen to give the kids a little more time. Meanwhile, the three kids are about halfway across the country, when suddenly, Frank appears and threatens to kill the kids. Pingy suggests running to the other end of the truck. Igor and TGB1 first refuse, but quickly agree when Frank almost knocks them off the truck. Transcript WIP Category:Movies Category:Films